Corruption of the Golden Child
by Angelgrl185
Summary: Legend foretells of a Golden Child who possess a great power that can be used for good or evil. The task has been given to Draco Malfoy to corrupt her. Ginny Weasley was brought up in a family of light, but light can always be tainted by darkness.


The Golden Child's Corruption 

Legend foretells of a Golden Child who possess a great power that can be used for good or evil. The task has been given to Draco Malfoy to corrupt her. Ginny Weasley was brought up in a family of light, but light can always be tainted by darkness. The Golden Child is the key to winning the war, but whose side will she be on?

"_Don't do that again," Ginny said in a shaky voice._

"_I can't help it. Your power beckons me. Seduces me," Draco replied huskily._

_

* * *

_

Corruption of the Golden Child

**.:Angelgrl185:.**

_((I do not own the Harry Potter Series or any of its components))_

_

* * *

_

A soft pale moon glowed in the depths of a cast black night. The moon illuminated two figures standing in the shadows. It blanketed them with its pure white light. The two forms were silent as they watched the night sky. Only the whispers of the warm night breeze ruffled through the air.

The eldest, a woman in her mid sixties with peppered gray hair drew in a deep breath. Releasing the caged air with a weary sigh, she turned her penetrating green eyes to her companion.

"A great darkness is growing," she said her voice a light vapor of sound.

"How do you know this?" a smooth tenor voice answered.

"I have sensed it," she whispered her voice filled with apprehension.

"Soon?" he asked his hazel eyes turning inquisitively to hers.

"No. The darkness is stirring now. Many years shall pass before it comes to power," she replied.

"What can we do to stop it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. Her words hung heavy in the air like a cloud.

"Why are you telling me this if there is nothing I can do?" he asked angrily his flaming red hair enhanced by the moonlight as it mimicked his emotion.

"This evil is not for our generation to fight. We must prepare those who will follow after us," the woman remarked her wisdom flowing from thin, white lips.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked frustrated.

"Patience my child, patience. It has everything to do with you," the older woman spoke softly. She paused letting the night air wash over her face before continuing.

"There is one who will be born with a raw power to match and exceed any who has ever lived. The child will be born neutral, neither good nor evil, but the way it is raised shall decide its path. The power inside is an element that needs to be controlled. The power is naturally evil, but if the child is pure than the power can be contained. This child will have the power to either stop the darkness or spread it until all is destroyed," the woman explained gravely.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" he asked confused.

"She will come from your line, Linus Weasley."

* * *

"Ah!" Ginny Weasley gasped her head shooting up from the desk. Her soft hazel eyes were opened wide in fear and her body trembled slightly. As she took in her familiar surroundings, Ginny's body began to relax. That's when she noticed her entire potions class was staring at her strangely.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape's nasally voice cleared the hazy sleep from Ginny's mind.

"What?" she croaked out her jaw dropping slightly in protest.

"That shall teach you to think twice before falling asleep in my class, Miss Weasley," Snape noted smugly. Ginny promptly shut her mouth as her mind processed what had just happened. For the rest of the period, Ginny kept her attention somewhat focused on Snape's lesson. At the end of class she gathered her materials and shoved them into her bag before slipping out of the room ahead of the rest of the class.

"Ginny, wait up!" a higher pitched masculine voice called out as she hurried down the stone hallway. Ginny reluctantly slowed down her pace in order to let Colin Creevey catch up with her. She really just wanted to be alone.

"Hey, Gin, are you feeling ok?" Colin asked when he stopped next to her. The concern was evident on his face and in his voice. Ginny smiled softly at her best friend.

"I'm fine, Colin. Really I am," Ginny assured him.

"It just seemed like it was pretty bad this time," Colin said. Ginny closed her eyes at the memory and sighed.

"It was. The images still haven't left my mind yet," she whispered. Colin threw her a sympathetic look before drawing her into a tight hug. Ginny clung to him as she buried her head in his shoulders.

Ginny was in her fifth year now. Four years had passed now after the incident with the Chamber of Secrets, yet Tom Riddle still haunted her mind. Colin was the only one who knew that sometimes when Ginny slept, she would wake u p damp with sweat and filled with fear. She thought they had been fading. At one point Ginny had even considered them to be gone. Now they plagued her, night or day. She had even taken to falling asleep in classes when she wasn't even tired. The images consumed her and Ginny had no choice but to succumb to the dream world.

At first it was just glimpses and snitches of the actual events that had taken place in the cold, dank chamber. Now they were full scenarios of the encounter, but each time it was a little bit different. Each time Ginny was faced with a choice. Join Voldemort, join the darkness or meet death. Ginny always died in her dreams and that's when she would wake up. This time it was different.

"Colin," Ginny said hesitantly lifting her amber waves off his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Colin answered.

"This time I joined him."

* * *

Draco Malfoy sauntered down the hallway surrounded in an aura of power that moved with his presence. It demanded respect and all lingered out of his reach. Even his fellow Slytherins who flanked his sides hovered a few feet away from his body. Draco was born into wealth, pride and power. It was ingrained into his being. Coiled around every wisp of his soul. Only one group defied Draco. The Gryffindors, and there were only a few now who actually refuse him. Someday he would break them. Break their courage. Break their will. Break everything that they stood for.

Draco's silver eyes narrowed as his thoughts strayed to the infamous golden trio of Gryffindor. Potter, Weasel and mud blood were the leaders of the resistance against him. It was an unspoken war. Draco's influence stretched far inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even to some of the professors. He had students from all houses eating out of his hands. It wasn't his fault people were easily corrupted. It was their fault for being weak. The trio along with their pathetic band of followers sought to end Draco's reign over the school, but he would crush them. In the end, it will be Draco Malfoy who has won the war.

* * *

"Really Ron, if you like her that much you should just tell her already!" Harry Potter's exasperated voice rang out in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

"I've tried, Harry, honestly. It's just that every time I'm near her now I get so flustered. Words bunch at my mouth and all I can do is gawk at her. She must think I'm an idiot," Ron groaned burying his pale freckled face into his hands.

"Who thinks you're an idiot?" Hermione asked cheerfully as her bushy brown head popped in the doorway.

"Um…ah," Ron started to speak although no coherent thoughts came to mind.

"McGonagall. McGonagall must think Ron's a bloody idiot," Harry jumped in.

"Why would she think that?" Hermione wondered.

"Ah…" Harry ran his fingers through his thick black hair.

"Because I got some answers wrong on our last homework assignment," Ron finished weakly.

"Right…" Hermione trailed off throwing the two a suspicious glance.

"Right, now that that's settled, what do you want, Hermione?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I just wanted to see if you guys were ready to go to the Great Hall for dinner," Hermione explained.

"Sounds great," Ron said as the boys moved to follow Hermione to the Great Hall.

"Nice save," Harry said sarcastically hitting Ron upside the head.

"Ow!" Ron yelped as he rubbed his sore head. His blue eyes glowered at Harry. Both boys flashed Hermione bright smiles when she looked back at them suspiciously, but glared at each other when she looked away.

"So, Harry. Talk to Ginny yet?" Hermione asked once she had settled at the table across from Harry and Ron. Harry looked up from his piece of fried chicken and shook his head.

"You better hurry up before someone snatches her," she warned, "_Girls_ _don't wait around forever._"

Hermione emphasized her last phrase as she snuck a peek at Ron. He was staring intently at his green beans. Hermione sighed and stabbed her chicken viciously with her knife.

"Hey mate, her she comes," Ron said as he shoved Harry in the ribs. Ginny and Colin had just entered the Great Hall and were heading towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys!" Colin said cheerfully as he plopped down beside Hermione and immediately dug into the food. He was greeted with a chorus of "hellos."

"Hello, Ginny," Harry welcomed her with a smile.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny smiled back somewhat shyly before greeting Ron and Hermione. The rest of the dinner passed with Harry and Ginny sneaking glances at each other, Hermione openly staring at Ron, Ron openly staring at his food and Colin blissfully ignoring it all as he inhaled the entire table.

* * *

A smoldering black cloud hung low in the night sky. Partially blocking the moon it cast shadows upon the open field. A tall pit of orange fire burned in the middle it's glowing embers melting against the blackness. Decaying brown grass stretched far off into the distance combined with rotten trees and moldy earth.

A group of figures stood silently in the night watching the dancing flames. Black woolen masks and silk cloaks with the hoods lifted high on their heads hid their identity from prying eyes. A form that radiated power stood before them. His beady yellow eyes glinting against the firelight.

"A great mass of energy is accumulating," a voice hissed in the darkness.

"What is it, Master?" a low voice cut in.

"The chosen one is awakening," Lord Voldemort replied.

"Then the time is drawing near when we shall take over!" a voice called out excitedly. The circle burst into murmurs of agreement and excitement.

"Silence!" Voldemort ordered in a loud booming voice.

"She must be turned first," he explained.

"She, milord?" a confused voice spoke up.

"Ginny Weasley," Voldemort answered evenly to complete and stunned silence.

"The chosen one is from a pathetic, muggle loving clan?" a low voice said in disbelief.

"She possesses great power. I sensed it within her while she was in the chamber. The Weasley child still does not know the great power she possesses. We must turn her to our side before that fool Dumbledore gets her," Voldemort hissed his yellow eyes flashing angrily.

"How is this to happen? The Weasley's are sure to have nurtured her in the ways of the light," another voice protested.

"She will have to be corrupted," Voldemort said. His eyes grazed through his followers before resting on one figure. Steely gray eyes peered out from beneath his mask.

"Draco Malfoy. I have a proposition for you. One that will give both of us what we desire."

* * *

"Ginny, maybe you should tell someone about your dream," Colin suggested as they walked toward charms.

"Don't be silly, Colin. Why would I need to do that?" Ginny asked.

"It's just that your dream was different. Maybe it means something," he answered with a shrug.

"Are you trying to suggest that I have some sort of great power in which I can tell the future through my dreams?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.

"Something like that I guess."

"Then you must also be implying that I'm going to turn into some evil psycho Voldemort follower," she added hands on her hips. Colin's cornflower blue eyes went wide.

"No! No, no! I'm not saying that you'll become evil!" Ginny rolled her hazel eyes as she tried to hide a grin.

"Don't worry, Colin. It's just a dream. Besides, dreams don't come true," Ginny said a little softer her mind floating for a moment to a pair of bright green eyes.

"Especially if your name is Weasel," a snide voice cut in. Ginny and Colin turned around to find an arrogant looking Draco Malfoy behind them. Crabbe and Goyle were standing a few feet back with sneers adorning their unfortunate looking faces.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing you can afford to give me, Weasel. I'm way out of your league in class, looks and just about everything," Draco replied with a sneer. Ginny saw Colin clench his fist next to her. He was getting just as mad as she.

"At least I'm not a traitor. That's a league of yours I will never be in," she spat out angrily. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"A traitor? Weasley, in order for me to be a traitor I would of first had to be loyal to your pathetic cause."

"You wouldn't know loyalty even if it hit you in the face."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Weasel. Loyalty runs thick in my blood," Draco replied.

"As does pride, prejudice, arrogance, cowardice and many other pathetic traits," Ginny smirked.

"Watch what you say, little girl," Draco warned his silver eyes darkening to gray.

"Or you'll what? Curse me? Send a group of your Death Eater friends to hunt me down?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me. It would be easy. Your family too," Draco said a cold glint in his eyes.

"Don't you threaten my family!" Ginny yelled taking a step forward. Her anger was mounting by the minute and her green eyes were flashing in tune.

"They are a pathetic waste of life," Draco sneered. "Your father is a clumsy muggle loving idiot while your mother belongs in a St. Mungo's. Don't even get me started on your loser brothers. And you…" Draco trailed off.

"You are a waste."

As soon as he finished his words, Draco felt the atmosphere change. The hallway began to get heated as the torches surrounding the hallway began to flicker. The flames were growing large and more vibrant. Her turned his attention to the Weasley and almost gasped. Her brown eyes were lit with anger and had turned almost a golden color while her soft amber hair was flailing out wildly behind her. A slight golden aura could be seen glowing around her bathing Ginny in a soft light. Draco could feel the raw power radiating off of her and it attracted him.

Colin had backed away against the wall as had Crabbe and Goyle. All three looked on in fear at the pair standing in the middle of the hallway. Ginny had never been so mad in her life. Every hateful word that had flowed out of Malfoy's mouth kept adding fuel to the fire mounting inside. She didn't know how it happened, but all of a sudden she felt a strange and almost erotic energy flowing through her body. It made her feel so alive. Ginny raised her wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"Stupefy!" she yelled in a clear strong voice. The golden aura surrounded her wand. It melded with the light forming at the tip before shooting towards the fair-haired boy.

Draco felt immediate pain as the force of the spell ran him over. It was only supposed to stun him, but the power burned. The hex hit him hard sending him straight back against a wall where his head connected with the cold stone.

Ginny lowered her arm as the anger melted away from her. The golden aura faded as the atmosphere returned to normal. Crabbe and Goyle rushed to the still form of Draco throwing Ginny scared glances before carrying him off. Colin was in amazement and fear of Ginny and the power that he had just witnessed. Ginny on the other hand felt drained. Her energy seemed to have seeped out of her as well.

Colin rushed to Ginny as she swayed on her feet. He threw an arm around her waist to support her as she place on of hers around his neck. Ginny looked back at Draco being led away and then at herself an unreadable expression on her face.

"Uh, Ginny?" Colin asked in a timid voice.

"Yeah, Colin?" she answered warily.

"Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Draco woke up to a dim room and a dull pain in the back of his head. When he tried to sit up he realized that his body was actually sore all over. Silvery eyes scanned the room taking in his surroundings. He was in his own bed in the Slytherin boys' dormitory. For a moment Draco was puzzled as to the reasons he was in this condition until a flash of golden light in his mind reminded him. Weasley.

It was a shame really. The youngest Weasel was a complete waste, a waste of beauty and character. Too bad she was from such a disgraceful line. And that power! Such an immense power that Draco had never witnessed before. He felt it. The power had been calling him. Now he fully understood why Lord Voldemort wanted Weasley to turn to their side. Draco smiled. With his lords help this could actually be accomplished. And maybe, he could have a little fun as well.

* * *

Professor Flitwick's class all looked up as a giant snowy owl flew into the classroom landing on his desk. Flitwick relieved the bird of its burden before sending it off. He quickly scanned the message then looked up at the class.

"Miss Weasley?" he called out. Ginny lifted her head up off of the desk and looked at him.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." Ginny nodded and gathered her things. Colin sent her a reassuring glance as she turned and left the class. Ginny had a feeling that Dumbledore wanted to talk about what had happened before class. That old man knew everything. She made her way to Dumbledore's office and waited patiently for the door to open.

"Come in, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said kindly. Ginny smiled nervously and stepped into his office. She sat down on the plush red chair he pointed to.

"I'm sure you have figured out the reason as to why you are here, but am I correct in assuming you don't know why the reason occurred?" Ginny nodded her head.

"First, would you care to explain what happened?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Colin and I were on our way to Charms when we were interrupted by Malfoy. He started saying nasty things about me and my family and I just so mad. I couldn't take it anymore," she started.

"Then what happened?" he urged her on.

"Well then I felt this amazing energy flowing through me. Colin said I started glowing a golden color a little bit. Then I cast a hex on Malfoy. I only meant to stun him! Honest! He was being such a dreadful git," Ginny admonished. Dumbledore held up his head to stop Ginny's string of words.

"I'm sure, Miss Weasley, that it was well deserved," he said a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Yet, attacking a student is a grievous matter and you shall be punish accordingly. Twenty points from Gryffindor along with a weeks detention will be suffice I believe."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but a stern look from Dumbledore stopped her.

"Now, let me explain to you why you are really here," he began. "Many years ago, even before I was born, there was a very powerful seer named Natilla. One night she warned a young man about a girl descended from him. That man was Linus Weasley."

"Linus Weasley! That's my great great great grandfather!" Ginny exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. Now Natilla told Linus that this girl would possess a raw power that has never been seen before. Over the years this child has come to be known as the golden child. It is said that she'd possess powers greater than the sun."

"Golden child, that's me isn't it? Colin said I glowed golden," Ginny said her honey eyes growing round.

"Yes, Miss Weasley. I have reasons to believe, especially after that incident, that you are the golden child," Dumbledore affirmed.

"Now, the power you possess is a dark power. You do not have an allegiance to anyone, but the power will try to bring you to darkness without you knowing it. It is a part of you," he continued.

"But Sir, I'm already on your side. I have my allegiance," Ginny protested.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Ginny. You may have an allegiance, but the golden child does not."

"Wait, I thought I'm the golden child," Ginny said confused.

"The golden child is you, but also the power within you. It's what makes you the golden child," Dumbledore tried to explain. "Now, the power has only begun to awaken as is the darkness. I guessed the child of the prophecy to be you because of the increasing threat of Voldemort and you are the only female Weasley child. Voldemort is the growing darkness and you are the awakened power."

"Does my family know about this?" Ginny questioned.

"Your parents are aware of this prophecy and have the same suspicions," Dumbledore explained.

"Now Ginny, I need you to listen carefully. Once the power has fully awakened it will be harder to control. It will be up to you to convince it to become pure while it is still weak for whatever it chooses is what you will also become."

"What?" Ginny gasped, "It can make me evil?"

"Only if your mind shows it evilness," Dumbledore replied. "I have no doubt that Voldemort knows of the prophecy and will try to corrupt your mind to get the power on his side."

"This is ridiculous! You are telling me that I possess a live power that has the means to control me?" Ginny said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"But that's not fair!" she protested.

"Life isn't always fair, Ginny. We need you," he said looking intensely into her eyes.

"But why me?" she asked solemnly.

"It is your destiny."

* * *

Ginny left Dumbledore's office in silence. She felt so overwhelmed by the burden now hanging on her shoulders like a dead weight. Her heart felt heavy. Ginny joined the other Gryffindors who were hanging out in the common room after classes. She sank down heavily into one of the plush maroon chairs in front of the fire seeking its warmth. Her hazel eyes wandered around the room. Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas were flirting brazenly across the room and next to Ron and Harry who were playing wizards chess. Hermione was lounged in a chair similar to hers reading a book and Seamus was playing exploding snap with a few others.

Colin, who had noticed Ginny slip quietly in, moved from his spot on the rug to climb into the large chair with her. His blue eyes sough hers, but Ginny refused to look at him.

"Ginny, what is it?" he asked softly. Ginny turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes were moist from unshed tears she was unwilling to let free and her lips were pulled tight. Ginny threw herself into his arms and began to sob softly. After a while, she began in a shaky voice to explain everything Dumbledore had told her.

"Oh Gin, don't worry. You are one of the purest people I know," Colin said wiping away her tears.

"But Colin, what about my dream?" Ginny reminded him.

"Did you tell Dumbledore about it?" Ginny shook her head.

"I was so overwhelmed by everything that I forgot," she admitted.

"Well you said yourself that it was nothing, just a dream," he said.

"Yeah, but this changes everything. I do have a power," Ginny replied.

"Just be really careful, Gin. And stay away from Malfoy," Colin advised. Ginny smiled.

"Oh believe me, I will."

"Good," satisfied, Colin gave Ginny one last hug before leaving to go upstairs to study. Ginny watched him leave before turning her gaze upon Harry and Ron. She studied Harry who was bent over the board in concentration. His black wire framed glasses were slipping off the bridge of his nose giving her a clearer view of his intense green eyes. Harry had bit his lip in frustration and his nose was crinkled from concentration. Ginny sighed and stared longingly at him. Her fingers itched to run through his silky black hair and brush away the stray strands that had fallen into his eyes.

She wasn't in love with Harry Potter, but he was might attractive. Ginny would definitely love to get to know him and become better friends, but Harry only though of her as Ron's little sister. Harry groaned then as a smile broke out across Ron's face whose pieces were prancing merrily about the board. They shook hands and stood up. Ron bounded off towards Hermione while Harry…Ginny did a double take. Harry was coming toward her with a shy smile adorning his face.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said his smooth baritone voice washing over her pleasantly.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny replied nervously. Harry shoved his hands into the pocket of his robes before continuing.

"I was, uh, wondering if you would come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend on like a date or something," Harry asked.

"Really?" Ginny said in shock. Harry nodded.

"I'd like that," she agreed her eyes brightening. Harry looked relieved.

"Alright then. I'll se you later, Ginny," he said with a smile before heading up to the boys' dormitory. Ginny sank back into the chair extremely happy. What had been worrying her previously slipped her mind. Maybe dreams do come true after all…

* * *

_It was a damp cool place, the tireless dripping of water echoing throughout the stone walled room, or more so, prison. A large pipe was in the front of the chamber and a single stone passageway led out from it, scummy water blanketing either side. The path led to a large squared stoned section, the water flowing around it like a moat. On the wall, a trench went around the square and was lit with blazing fire. Little first year Ginny Weasely was crumpled on the hard floor, her bright red hair fanned out and sticking to the damp, slimy stone. Her black roves were disarrayed, showing her pink cotton shirt and light blue jeans. Tom Riddle was hunched over her; his wiry frame bent as he searched within the confines of her robes and pulled out her wand. The diary lay on the ground momentarily forgotten by Tom as the basilisk crawled out of the drainpipe. It hissed lengthily at Tom who replied in Parsletongue._

"_There are humansss coming." The snake warned. Tom gave the basilisk a sharp look._

"_Who isss it?" he hissed back._

"_Ssscar." Was the reply._

"_Harry Potter." Riddle said disgusted._

"_Yessss." The snake confirmed._

"_When he gets here, kill him." Tom ordered._

"_Yesss Massster." The snake bobbed its head in a low bow before moving off into the tunnels to wait for its prey._

_Ginny groaned and opened her brown eyes. Her vision was hazy and the room blurred around her in an array of color. She lifted up her head and winced. Her body ached all around. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust as she smelled the rancid scent of the chamber. Looking around she caught sight of Tom Riddle standing next to her a smirk adorning his handsome face._

_"I see you've finally awaken. Just in time for the show," Tom said with a smile before turning. Ginny followed his gaze toward the entrance to the pipes. The heavy thudding of running echoed thunderously from the pipes. Her eyes widened as Harry Potter spilled out of the pike a huge snake hot on his heels. His hair was all in disarray and his eyes fierce. Ginny screamed as the snake shot downwards and snapped at Harry who barely managed to roll out of the way of its razor sharp fangs. _

_"Harry, look out!" Ginny yelled as the snake lunged again. Harry dodged the snake once more before looking at Ginny a hard look on his face. Ginny back up slightly at the intensity of it. _

_"He blames you, Ginny," Tom's smooth voice floated down to her. Ginny looked up at him in disbelief._

_"No, you are lying!" she protested. She looked back at Harry who was battling the snake fiercely. _

_"He wouldn't be done here if it weren't for you. You put his life and others in danger. Harry will die because of you. He thinks this is all your fault, he blames you," his singsong voice echoed in her mind. _

_"That can't be true," Ginny whispered. _

_"Stupefy!" Harry's voice rang out strong. Ginny gasped as strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the way of a ray of light speeding towards her. She looked up at Tom whose face then over at Harry. Both faces were unreadable. Harry moved and attacked the snake again._

_'Did Harry just attack me?' Ginny wondered in her mind not knowing that Harry had just missed the basilisk. _

_"See Ginny, he's trying to kill you. Harry hates you for what you have done," Tom said softly._

_"He's going to kill me," Ginny whispered. "I won't let that happen."_

_Ginny's head shot straight back and her eyes glazed over. A strange golden light surrounded her and illuminated out from her filling the room. A breeze appeared out of nowhere and swirled around her, blowing her amber hair wildly. The flames on the torches flared up violently and the chamber grew heated. When the wind died down, Ginny lowered her head. Her hazel eyes had transformed into bright gold and were narrowed in anger. Power radiated off of her as she raised her hand toward Harry._

_"Avada Kedavra," she said in a cold tone. Bright green sparks shot out of her hand and raced toward Harry who was staring at Ginny in shock. His green eyes grew wide with fear as the light consumed him. When it died, Harry's lifeless body slumped to the floor. Beside her Tom laughed evilly. _

_"You are mine."_

"NOOOO!" Ginny screamed sitting up in her bed. Her breasts were heaving and her breath caught in her throat. Beads of sweat had collected on her brow and her eyes were wide. The dreams were getting worse. This time she had killed.

* * *

Ginny and Harry followed a large group of Hogwarts students down the path to Hogsmeade. It was a beautiful fall day. The sun was shining brightly in a clear blue sky while a slight breeze cooled the heated rays. The couple chattered amiably as they strolled towards the Three Broomsticks. As a waitress seated them at a both, Ginny caught sight of Draco Malfoy sitting directly in front of her, behind Harry. His silvery eyes pierced hers then his gaze narrowed visibly when turned upon Harry. Harry on the other hand was oblivious to the fact that Malfoy was sitting directly behind him.

Harry and Ginny talked for a while about random things such as school and quidditch. All the while Ginny was trying to ignore Malfoy who was staring at her over Harry's shoulder. It was quite unnerving, but nonetheless, Ginny found herself staring back. Maybe she was just staring to see if he was staring, but she was still staring. Ginny scolded herself when her gaze connected with Malfoy's again and commanded herself to pay attention to the words that were coming out of Harry's mouth. Her concentration was broken once again, however, when Hermione and Ron plopped themselves in their booth. Ron roughly pushed Ginny over with his body while giving her a smile. Hermione pushed Harry with her hands giggling merrily the whole way. Ginny watched Hermione and Harry interacting and decided that Hermione shouldn't be touching Harry in such a way. She didn't like it.

When the waitress came, Harry ordered butterbeers for all of them and immediately started talking to Hermione and Ron. Ginny sighed and shoved her face into her hands. It was just like every other time. She was supposed to be on a DATE with HARRY. Not with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Malfoy's silvery eyes caught her attention once more. He was smirking at her with a look of mock sympathy as he nodded at Harry. Ginny glared at him before turning her attention back to the trio. She may be the golden child with some weird amazing power, but they were the golden trio and completely indestructible. No one could breech their walls, not even Ginny and she was related to one, good friends with another and supposed to be on a date with the third. Hermione's musical laughter drifted into Ginny's ear and she watched as Hermione placed a hand on Harry's bicep while laughing happily and gazing in his eyes. They looked as if they were sharing a private and intimate joke. It made Ginny's blood boil. Harry was here with HER. Not Hermione. Hermione was practically dating her brother.

Ginny glanced over at Ron to gauge his reaction, but the red head was laughing just as hard. She rolled her eyes irritably and glared at Hermione. All of the above went unnoticed by the three. Malfoy moved behind Harry and Ginny watched as he pointed to both Harry and Hermione then made a smoochie face. It Ginny hadn't been so mad she would have cracked up at the sight of a Malfoy making such a face, but she opted to glower at him instead. Hermione was now leaning over Harry to get a napkin out of the dispenser and brushing up against him.

'She's trying to steal Harry from you,' a voice in her mind spoke softly.

'Hermione wouldn't do that. She's a friend. Besides, she's going to be dating Ron,' Ginny protested.

'Then why is she all over Harry?'

'They're best friends. She's just being friendly,'

'It's making you jealous. Why would you be jealous if she was just being friendly?' The question hovered in her mind.

'She's, uh…' Ginny trailed off unable to counter the remark.

'She's betraying you,' the voice continued. Ginny looked from Ron who was smiling happily to Hermione who was drinking out of her butterbeer glass and finally to Harry who had just bent down to whisper something in Hermione's ear. Ron was yelling that secrets where no fair while a slow smile spread across Hermione's face. Both Harry and Hermione looked smugly at Ron before sharing a secretive smile.

'She's betraying me," Ginny thought angrily as she watched the encounter. She felt her anger building. It had started earlier and was now mounting to a raging fire burning inside her. The familiar warm and enchanting feeling began to seep through her body as the energy began to flow. The golden hue began to form around her. The butterbeer that Hermione was holding shattered then to everyone's surprise. Hermione gasped in pain and looked at her hand. Shards of the bottles glass had embedded in her skin from the force of the break and tiny beads of blood had formed upon her palm, some meshing together to form tiny crimson streams. The faint light that was radiating from Ginny had caught Ron's attention now.

"Ginny! You're glowing!" he gasped in a bewildered voice.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Harry asked in confusion. Hermione was staring at Ginny as well a shocked expression on her face. Ginny's eyes had just begun to haze over, but the process was interrupted by the sound of Ron's voice. When Harry spoke she was jolted back to her normal self the golden hue diminishing and her anger began to subside clearing her head. The trio was staring at her with mixed expressions of fear, accusation and awe. The only one that seemed to not be condemning her or afraid of her was Draco Malfoy. He was just watching with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ginny, you, you, what have you done?" Ron sputtered looking from her down to Hermione's hands.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Ginny asked evenly.

"You cut Hermione's hands! You hurt her that's what!" Ron hissed.

"Why is it always about Hermione? Here she is trying to hit on Harry right before your eyes, Ron, but you are too daft to even notice," Ginny growled back throwing a heated glance of disgust at the brunette.

"Ginny, what are you talking about? I would never hit on Harry," Hermione protested.

"Shut-up, Hermione," Ginny snapped.

"Ginny, I think you should apologize," Harry cut in looking intently at her.

"I think you should stay out of this, Harry. I wasn't speaking to you," Ginny responded coldly.

"Ginevra Weasley, you change your attitude right now!" Ron yelled standing up from the booth as he glared at his sister.

"You know what, Ron? I think I won't," Ginny said snidely.

"Ginny, what has gotten into you?" Harry asked concerned. Ginny turned her gaze upon her supposed date.

"I told you to stay out of this, Harry," Ginny said threateningly. Harry looked taken aback and glanced at Hermione who gave him a helpless look.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a little spat amongst Hogwarts finest," Draco's smooth voice cut it. "How unfortunate."

"Get out of here, Malfoy. This doesn't concern you," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Actually, Weasel, it does. Ginny is leaving with me," Draco announced. All eyes turned to Ginny waiting for her to blow up at Malfoy and refuse him.

Ginny looked over at Draco her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sure she was really mad and had done some not so nice things to her friends, but she didn't think she was so off the wall that she would actually leave with one of her enemies. Then again, maybe she was. His silvery eyes were fixed on hers and seemed to beckon her. He was staring at her waiting patiently for her reply, but the slight smirk across his face revealed that he already knew what she'd do. Ginny squared her shoulders and glared once more at her three companions before shoving Ron out of her way. She exited the booth and joined Draco at his side. Draco smiled haughtily at the trio before placing his hand on at the swell of Ginny's back and leading her out of the Three Broomsticks leaving everyone in complete shock.

Ginny turned around immediately after they exited the pub pulling herself out of Draco's grasp. She was beginning to rethink her decision to leave with him. She must've been really out of it this time. Draco still has that trademark Slytherin smirk on his face and his silver eyes were bright with mirth.

"Alright, Malfoy, why did you do that?" Ginny hissed.

"You needed a way out," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Since when do you help, Weasleys?" Ginny questioned him. Draco ignored the question and instead peered at her through his platinum blond bangs that had fallen into his eyes.

"I was wrong about you, Ginny," he said simply.

"Oh, so it's Ginny now huh? Doesn't my name put a putrid taste in your mouth or something to that extent?" she mocked.

"Wait a minute," Ginny paused rewinding his words. "What did you say?"

Draco smirked again before answering.

"You have power, Ginny. I can feel it."

"What's it to you?" Ginny asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't you know?" Draco said stepping towards her. "I'm attracted to power."

He leaned in closer until his breath tickled her ear.

"Very attracted."

Ginny shied away from him as twinges of nervousness flitted around in the pit of her stomach. His breath had been hot on her skin and the sudden warmth had made her shiver slightly. Draco's lips had just barely brushed her ear and Ginny wasn't happy with the reaction her body gave.

"Don't you think you are trying to ride the wrong broomstick, _Malfoy_?" Ginny said backing up a little bit as she emphasized his last name. Draco didn't seem phased, but just loomed closer.

"I do what I want, Weasley and right now I want you," he whispered his silvery eyes staring at her intensely before snaking his arm around her waist and drawing her to his side. Ginny's brown eyes widened in shock, but didn't have enough time to protest before Draco's lips descended upon hers possessively.

She struggled against his grasp trying to break them apart but he was too strong. His grip on her was iron and his attack on her lips was beginning to unwind her. Her skin felt on fire where his hands were touching her and his lips were full and soft against her own. Ginny felt herself slowly responding to him, matching his intoxicating rhythm as he began to assault her mouth with his tongue. Desire began to pool inside of her and Ginny felt herself becoming heated. This time the energy filled her before spilling over to Draco who moaned at the intensity of it. The golden light swarmed them binding them together. Ginny gasped into his mouth as his hands wandered over her body eliciting pleasurable reactions. It was bliss; something she never knew she could feel was heating up in her. Draco nipped her lips and sucked on the bottom one before pulling away. Ginny felt in a daze, opening her eyes, which had turned into a soft golden color, lazily peering at Draco. He had the same intense look in his eyes as he did moments ago and his lips curled back into the familiar smirk.

"Don't do that again," Ginny said in a shaky voice.

"I can't help it. Your power beckons me. Seduces me," he replied huskily. He trailed his thumb over Ginny's lush, red lips before curving it around the smooth pale skin of her cheek and tracing her jaw.

"You're beautiful," he whispered his eyes dark with desire. Ginny began to tremble in his arms. His touch was successfully undoing her.

'This shouldn't be happening,' her mind screamed.

'It feels so good,' Ginny replied in a daze. An image of Harry smiling flashed in her mind then was replaced with one of him dead and lifeless on the cold stone floor.

"No!" Ginny cried out pushing Draco violently away. She was breathing heavily as she backed away from the man who was tempting her.

"I won't let you do this to me! I won't let you influence me!" Ginny yelled before turning around and taking off running as far away from Draco Malfoy as she could. She didn't trust herself around him anymore. Her body had betrayed her. Ginny was afraid that before long, so would her heart and mind.

* * *

Draco moved silently across the room and joined his master's side bowing to him first in greeting. Lord Voldemort nodded to him and returned his gaze to the night sky.

"She is beginning to change," Draco said aloud.

"Her anger is what brings the greatest power," Voldemort replied. "It is the key to unlocking the path to her mind."

"She put on quite a display today," Draco admonished. "I take it you had a hand in that?"

"Her anger takes control of her as does the golden child. It is growing stronger. She is easily swayed. Her mind could not distinguish my thoughts from her own."

Voldemort turned and looked at his youngest follower.

"What of your mission?"

Draco smirked and answered. "She weak. Her body has betrayed her. I already have her partially in my control. It won't be long now before she gives herself completely over to me."

"Well done my faithful servant." Voldemort praised him. "When this is done you will be greatly rewarded."

* * *

Ginny strolled into the Great Hall head held high. Immediately the loud chattering usually present at suppertime died down with her entrance. All eyes turned to watch Ginny walk over to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Hermione and Ron angrily refused to acknowledge her. News had spread through the school about Ginny's anger and new power. The other Gryffindor students shied away from her. Colin was the only one willing to sit by her.

'Draco wouldn't be afraid of you,' a voice murmured in her mind.

'Draco wants to use me,' Ginny retorted as she moved over to Colin and sat down. Colin gave her a smile before resuming his glaring at the supposedly "brave" Gryffindors who were ignoring Ginny.

'Draco is the only one who can understand you. Who can understand your power,' the voice reasoned silkily. 'He wants to help you. You both are a lot alike.'

Ginny turned her gaze automatically toward the Slytherin table. Draco's silvery orbs peered back at her as his lips drew back into a seductive smile. Ginny felt her heart being to race and her body grew hot at the memory of their last encounter.

"Ginny," Colin's voice broke her focus.

"Yeah, Colin?" she replied

"What exactly happened to make the trio so mad at you and the entire school scared of you?"

'Not everyone is afraid of me,' Ginny whispered in her mind taking a quick glance at Draco.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Ginny said bitterly turning her attention back to Colin and raising her eyebrows. "Well let me inform you then."

Colin listened patiently as Ginny explained exactly what occurred inside the Three Broomsticks leaving out the part that happened outside. He whistled lowly when she finished.

"Whoa, Ginny. That's not good," he said. "You're letting the Golden Child control you through your anger. That's bound to end up badly."

"Ok, so I got a little angry, but I wasn't being controlled," Ginny denied.

"And I thought we agreed that you were going to stay away from Malfoy," Colin continued. "Why'd you leave with him? What happened?"

'He's trying to control you,' the smooth voice cut in. 'Colin wants to keep you away from Draco because he knows it will make you more powerful.'

'He is not. Colin is just concerned about me,' Ginny argued. 'And Draco is not going to make me more powerful.'

'Then why did the energy intensify when you were with him? He brings out the full extent of your power.'

'Don't be silly. Draco does not affect me and Colin is not trying to control me,' Ginny argued weakly not really believing what she thought.

'If he's not trying to control you then why does it matter who you speak with?' the voice questioned smugly. 'He wants to control your power.'

Ginny remained silent mulling over the words still hovering in her mind.

"Ginny, answer me," Colin said sternly knocking her out of her thoughts. Ginny looked up at him irritated.

"Since when did you become the keeper of my life, Colin?" Ginny snapped in annoyance. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Wait a minute, I'm not trying to control you, Ginny. Where did you get that idea from?" Colin asked bewildered.

"You're trying to control me," Ginny said her temperament beginning to rise. Her eyes flashed golden causing Colin to turn pale.

"No Ginny! I would never do that to you!" he cried. "Please believe me."

'What am I doing? This is my best friend! I will not hurt Colin,' Ginny told herself firmly. A cool breeze washed over her and she calmed down. Ginny blinker and her eyes reflected her normal hazel color. Taking a deep breath she turned to Colin.

"See? I have control. The Golden Child does not control me," Ginny said before turning to her plate and eating.

* * *

"We must time this perfectly," Voldemort's cool voice spoke out.

"When shall it happen?" a raspy voice asked.

"Tonight, Avery. Tonight," Voldemort replied. "You will lead the attack against them when they are most vulnerable. When they are gathered together in one place."

"What about her? Will she condone an attack against her home? She is not completely turned, Master," Avery questioned.

"The Golden Child will resist. Her anger will be directed at us first," Voldemort admitted. "But I have a heavy influence on her mind. Do not fear, Avery. Her anger will be redirected. The once and for all, she will be mine."

* * *

A heavy wind stormed through the hall, chilling the students causing most of them to freeze in the middle of their dinner. It was always warm in the hall, never cold and definitely never windy. Dumbledore and some of the professors were standing up now looking curiously at the entrance to the Great Hall. That's when it happened. Death Eaters, clothed in black robes and masks stormed into the Great Hall, wands brandished and firing curses left and right.

The students panicked, screams erupting in the air as they ran around, trying to escape the intruders. Dumbledore seemed shocked by the fact that the dark wizards found a way into Hogwarts; it was unimaginable. Minerva McGonagall pulled the aging wizard down behind the refreshments table, grasping the back of his black robes, barely saving him from a curse sent their way from one of the death eaters. That knocked him out of his stupor. Rage as fierce as the winds in a white squall wracked through the headmaster of the school, his eyes lit with blue fire. He pulled out his wand and charged.

Harry had jumped up immediately from the Gryffindor table and targeted his first attack at a large crystal chandelier that seemed to be floating in the air. His spell caused it to lose its weightlessness as it careened towards the floor, smashing into two Death Eaters, knocking them out cold and quite possibly for good. Hermione's robes were billowing out in tune to her wrath and her sharp eyes scanned the hall for her victim targeting a Death Eater about to kill a first year. Shouting a few quick words, Hermione's spell lifted up the Death Eater into the air and propelled him into the opposite wall. Ron fought fiercely alongside them and all the Professors and students who were all trying desperately to save their home.

Ginny lifted up her head when the eruption of high-pitched screams reached her ears. These weren't the normal screams of excitement that had been shouted earlier, but blood curdling screams of terror. Ginny froze her hazel eyes now wide in disbelief and fear. A low raspy chuckle filtered in her ears chilling her to the bone. Slowly turning her head to the right, Ginny discovered beady yellow eyes gleaming at her behind a thick black silk mask. A gasp escaped through her dusty pink lips as she stared at the black robed Death Eater. Ginny reacted quickly, sending sparks shooting out at the Death Eater with a force powered by anger and fear. The stunning spell hit the Death Eater mid crackle.

Anger began to consume her as Ginny realized exactly what was happening. She felt her skin growing hot as the energy coursed through her body lighting it on fire. Her eyes transformed to their eerie golden hue and she paused letting the power consume her. Turning her head she noticed another Death Eater right in front of her.

Life seemed to have stilled, time was moving in slow motion. Her beautifully carved wand glinted in the hallway lights showing its magnificence as it sailed through the air, cutting the wind with a melodious whistle of death. Ginny's face was set in grim determination aligned with a mask of pure hatred as she dashed towards her prey. The Death Eater stood stolid, facing his opponent as he drew his own wand from his black robe and brandished it in front of him. He observed Ginny as she sped towards him; strands of her auburn hair had come loose from her bun, outlining her smooth face. Her bright golden eyes were lit with anger and darkening her features, her mouth tight. She looked wild and in that moment, Draco saw her raw beauty.

Tightening his grip on his wand, Draco bent his knees, readying himself to spring into action upon her attack. Ginny was bearing down upon Draco not knowing exactly whom the Death Eater was that she was facing, the Great Hall passing by in a blur of silver. When she reached him, Ginny swung the wand in a wide arc towards his head firing a spell, but Draco sprang up and dodged the attack. He refused to fire back. He wasn't allowed to hurt Ginny. She needed to join their side.

Ginny raised the wand over her head and brought it down towards Draco, but he rolled out of the way and the spell embedded itself into the floor with an earth-shattering crack as one coursed through the entire hallway from the force of her spell. Ginny grunted in annoyance because the Death Eater kept slipping away from her. Draco flipped off the floor to his feet trying to figure out a way to get her to stop attacking him without revealing himself. The answer came in the form of one of his colleagues who disarmed Ginny with a spell. Her wand was thrown out of her hands and sailed it across the Hall where it hit the wall and clattered to the floor. Ginny was stunned at the sudden loss of her weapon but came to attention when she realized the Death Eater was attacking her again. She quickly put up her hand as a stream of pure golden light formed at the palm and shot at the Death Eater. The light went right through him and he fell to the floor with a ghastly scream.

The Death Eater that had been escaping her earlier had snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind. Ginny struggled against his grasp, but he was too strong.

"You will be an asset to us, Ginny," Draco whispered in her ear as she struggled to release herself from the unknown Death Eater.

"I will never join you," Ginny spat angrily.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that," he said a diabolical smile spreading across his face. Quickly he shoved her away from him and lost himself in the sea of fighting bodies before she could turn around. Ginny growled at the loss of her prey, but only for a moment because she soon turned her attention to saving fellow students.

The fighting lasted for a long time and everyone felt themselves growing weak and tired, Ginny most of all. Her powers were not fully developed. Not at their full strength and her body was growing weak from using them. The golden aura was flickering as she felt the energy slowing draining from her. It would be only moments before she gave out. A noise behind her alerted her attention to a Death Eater that had appeared.

"Give it up, little girl," the Death Eater hissed. "You are growing weak. Would you dare take on me? Join us and I'll let you live."

"I dare," Ginny replied, staring evenly at him. "Expelliarmus!" she screamed firmly, raising her wand to the Death Eater as sparks of light flew from her wand to disarm him.

"Stupefy!" the Death Eater yelled at the same time, pointing his own wand at Ginny. His spell hit Ginny's, but wasn't powerful enough. Her charm defeated his with a crash of sparks and threw him roughly to the ground. Laughing, Ginny lowered her wand arm and walked towards him who was sprawled dazed on the floor.

"This is for threatening my home," Ginny said steely as she raised her wand high in the air. The Death Eater glared at her defiantly and raised his head proudly. He whipped out a wand from his waistband and shot a hex at Ginny, who was a few feet in front of him, but a pain in his shoulders had weakened him and he couldn't steady the wand. The spell torpedoed towards Ginny and she had little time to react as it sliced through the skin of her left shoulder, cutting her deeply.

"Ginny!" a voice called to her as she was struck. She could barely hear the voice above the white-hot pain screaming in her head. Ginny gritted her teeth through the pain and looked towards the Death Eater who was grinning at her eerily. He had gotten up from the ground and was advancing towards her.

"Avada Kedavra," a controlled voice called as green sparks flew past Ginny towards the Death Eater's. Draco cursed. The idiot. He wasn't supposed to kill Ginny. Voldemort would have had his head if he did. Draco killing him was actually doing him a favor because it was quick and painless. Voldemort wouldn't have been so forgiving.

"Ginny!" the voice called again and she could hear the pounding of feet against the floor behind her as she put her wand down. She felt a little drained and dizzy and she reached out to steady herself on a nearby wall, but missed and fell to the floor. Strong arms encircled her body as she collapsed and brought her against a muscular chest. Hands smoothed the hair away from her face and caressed her cheek.

"Draco?" Ginny said puzzled as she tilted her head and looked at the handsome boy holding her.

"It's ok Ginny, you are alright," Draco whispered into her hair. He grabbed her chin and moved her face so she was looking into his silvery eyes. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, supporting her head with a hand at the back of her neck. Ginny closed her eyes and kissed him back welcoming the familiar rush of energy that had left her.

"Draco, I need your help. Help me finish this," Ginny whispered weakly.

"With pleasure," Draco said his eyes betraying the motive. Ginny was too drained to notice that as well as the fact that he was dressed in Death Eater robes and not his black school robes.

Draco did not protest when she leaned into him and touched her lips to his. Ginny's dusty pink lips were soft and full, urging him on. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her. The tips of her fingers plunged into his silky platinum hair. Draco was gentle, unsure of how far to push her, but Ginny opened her mouth willingly and Draco slipped his tongue inside mesmerized by the way she felt pressed up against. She tasted sweet in his mouth like lush ripe berries and he moaned running his hands down her back drawing her closer to him. Ginny felt his hands on her and everywhere he touched seemed to burn like fire. She had never felt this way before in her life and it scared her. The heat that was generating between them began to swell with energy and Ginny could feel the familiar tingle as it surrounded them in its golden light. Draco moaned in her mouth as the euphoric feeling of power swept through them both. Ginny began to feel her strength returning to her and she poured it into their embrace. She felt the energy stronger than she ever had and the ground around her began to tremble from the force of it. Ginny released Draco's lips and leaned back in his arms breathing heavily.

The foundation of the school began to stir and shake because of the power welling up inside. Ginny opened her eyes and stared into Draco's. His silvery orbs flickered with emotions as did her golden ones. Ginny could feel the tremors of the school and effortlessly a golden sphere of light formed around the Great Hall. She was shielding everyone so the school didn't collapse on them. Ginny's focus returned to her and through her powerful haze she singled out the Death Eater's still alive and fighting. Ginny closed her eyes in concentration. Gathering power to her she was about to release a burst that would kill the nearest ones when a hand grabbed onto her arm breaking her focus. Ginny turned angrily to whomever had disturbed her and found herself face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Don't do it, Ginny," he pleaded with her, "You could kill innocent lives. You're power is getting way out of hand and you don't have the means to control it."

Ginny looked around her in uncertainty. There were a few students near here, but mostly Death Eaters. She could control it. She knew she could control the power to only hit the Death Eaters.

'He's trying to control you. They all are,' the voice whispered in her mind. Ginny froze.

'Dumbledore wants to make you weak in order to steal the power for himself," the voice continued.

'No, Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards alive,' Ginny protested.

'That was until you gained your power. You are a legend. You are the Golden Child and he seeks to take your power and use it to strengthen his own.'

'No, he wouldn't,' Ginny cried out in her mind. Images began to flash through her head. Hermione brushing up against Harry laughing. The trio giving her angry glances and pushing her away. Colin demanding her around and questioning her life. Dumbledore trying to stop her from using her power. They were all trying to control her. They hated her. Feared her. They wanted her weak so they could use her for their own means.

"NO!" Ginny yelled throwing Dumbledore's hand off of her arm violently. "I will not let you control me!"

She quickly gathered up the energy to her as Draco held on to her tightly. The golden aura glowed getting more vibrant by the second. Soon the pair was vibrating violently as the ground shook. Ginny lifted up her head and stared straight at the ceiling as she released her power. A golden shockwave exploded from her knocking down everything in its path. The sphere began to weaken and grew smaller as the ceilings and walls gave out crashing to the floor. Screams erupted as students tried to flee the heavy pieces of stone that were raining down. One last explosion went off encasing everyone in golden light before everything went silent.

Dust and smoke drifted heavily through out the room. Groans of pain and screams of grief began to echo through out the room as people began to push rubble off of them. Dead bodies littered the Great Hall. Some died valiantly fighting while others were killed by an energy blast or crushed beneath tons of stone. Ginny lay still on the floor a small golden halo of fire burning around the place where she and Draco had been locked in an embrace. Ginny opened her eyes to find a figure looming over her dressed in all black except for silvery eyes and platinum hair. A leather-gloved hand was reaching out towards her. Ginny's golden eyes were steeled and had a haunted look in them. She reached out her own pale hand and clasped it with Draco's who hauled her to her feet gently bringing them close together.

Ginny looked around the room at the death and destruction that filled the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was helping Albus Dumbledore up a few yards away. Harry and Hermione were clinging to each other next to an unconscious Ron. Ginny felt her anger bristle as she looked at the pair holding each other out of shock and grief. Draco placed a hand on her chin and turned her face towards his.

"Come with me, Ginny," he said huskily. "Come with me to a place where you will not be controlled."

"Don't do it, Ginny," Dumbledore's hoarse voice spoke from where he stood weakly. Ginny looked at the old man and scowled. He was weak. She was powerful.

"Come with me, Ginny," Draco urged her his silver eyes darkening. Ginny's golden eyes narrowed as she stared at Dumbledore.

"No one controls me," she hissed before turning back towards Draco. Her golden eyes flashed as she nodded her head at him their hands still clasped. Draco smiled before pulling Ginny tightly against him and apparated. The magic that was once flowing through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was broken.

Dumbledore watched helplessly as Ginny Weasley disappeared from his view. It was over. The Golden Child was lost to them now. Somehow he let her slip through his fingers. The Darkness had gained a tremendous power. One that Dumbledore wasn't sure they could defeat for even after that display, she was still nowhere near her full potential.

* * *

Ginny was in a dark room lit with only a few burning flames that surrounded the entire room. The faint light cast an eerie glow on the occupants in the room. Tall, dark frames lingered in a semi circle before him, their heads bowed before one proudly standing figure. Draco's robes rustled in the draft in the room alerting the others to their presence as he and Ginny walked towards them.

"Welcome young one. Take your place among us. The time of great power has come," the soft melodious voice drifted into Ginny's ear as Lord Voldemort raised a hand and beckoned them to him.

Ginny moved towards the half circle, her shoes barely making a sound now against the floor as she walked languidly. She reached the circle with her head held high and stopped in front of the Dark Lord. Ginny accepted the hand he offered her and joined him by his side looking out across the expanse of his followers who cheered at their new allegiance. Her golden eyes reflected eerily against the dim lights and no element of Ginny Weasley remained in their depths. A voice floated inside her mind possessively.

'You are mine.'

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
